1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to power consumption of a computing device, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to reducing the power consumption of a computing device.
2. Description
As the complexity of modern computing devices continues to increase, the computing devices consume additional power to execute instructions. In some examples, the computing devices can consume additional power to execute instructions for a growing number of hardware components included within the computing devices. The computing devices may also execute multiple operations in parallel, which can increase the power consumption of the computing devices. Therefore, many computing devices can consume a large amount of power in order to perform operations for any suitable number of components within a period of time.